boogiepopfandomcom-20200214-history
King of Distortion
|image1 = KingOfDistortion masami.png|As Masami KingOfDistortion hinako.png|As Hinako KingOfDistortion kyouichirou.png|As Kyouichirou |kanji = 歪曲王 |kana = わいきょくおう |rōmaji = Waikyokuō |epithet = King of Distortion |species = Automatic Existence |gender = Male |age = A Few Hours |status = Unknown |relatives = Shirou Tanaka (Creator) |novel_debut = Boogiepop Overdrive: The King of Distortion |anime_debut = Boogiepop and Others }} The King of Distortion (歪曲王, Waikyokuō) is the main 'antagonist' of Boogiepop Overdrive: The King of Distortion. He is an entity created by Shirou Tanaka, who takes advantage of Kyouichirou Teratsuki's plan, and invades the dreams of the Moon Temple's guests, taking form as one of their insecurities. In the end, it is revealed that he is not considered an enemy of the world by Boogiepop. Personality While the King's personality changes with whatever person's form he is taking, in general, he seems to share a soft-spoken, calm and collected attitude each time, always seeming confident, most likely because of his knowledge of distortions in the hearts of each person's subconcious he enters. He claims his goal to be to 'turn the people's suffering into gold', which involves having people deal with their inner turmoils and coming to terms with them, which is why Boogiepop does not consider the King an enemy of the world, as he doesn't truly do anything particularly villainous. The King himself wrongly assumes that Boogiepop is looking to stop him, which shows an insecurity inside of him, that the only one who thinks his actions are wrong is himself. These insecurities are born from the fact that the King's wish to 'turn all into gold' stems from Shirou Tanaka's own distortions, which he attempts to ignore by, instead, focusing on those of other people. Appearance The King takes the appearance of anyone present in the memories of those whose minds he inhabits, with the only visible difference being the eyes, which never reflect any light. This is because each one of the Kings appearing inside of people's conciousnesses are just reflections of themselves, with the one true King of Distortion taking Shirou's body, and having normal eyes. Background The King of Distortion was born the moment Shirou Tanaka arrived at the Moon Temple. The main cause for the King's creation was the pent-up regret Shirou felt after entering a relationship with Naoko Kamikishiro even though he didn't love her, figuring that he would just develop feelings for her later. After the girl's death, Shirou's self-hatred grew as he realized he wasn't particularly affected by her death in any real way. These feelings were also amplified by the fact that he knew about Akio Kimura, someone who truly loved Naoko, and deserved her way more than himself. These complex feelings of his manifested as the King of Distortion, a being born from Shirou's MPLS evolution. The first person to speak to the King was Makoto Hashizaka. Abilities *'Distortion:' The King of Distortion's main ability appears to be the power to cross the world inside people's minds with the real world, and to transform simple thoughts and feelings into concrete physical manifestations. The clearest example of this takes is that of the giant monster, Zouragi, which is, itself, a King of Distortion, belonging to Makoto Hashizaka. The sheer power of Makoto's belief in the monster caused its overwhelming power to start seeping into the real world, little by little becoming a physical creature. Story Boogiepop Overdrive Boogiepop Changeling Metal Guru Chariot Choogle Miss Shizuru Series Trivia *For a while, name King of Distortion was thought to have stemmed form a translation of the Piper from the song "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zeppelin as noted by one of the TL notes in Seven Sea's original release of Boogiepop at Dawn. However, this was later debunked by the translator of the novel as just a mistake. *The King's goal to 'turn all suffering into gold' likewise comes from the song "Stairway to Heaven", specifically to the lyric "There's a lady who's sure, all that glitters is gold, and she's buying a stairway to heaven". References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Third Civilization Characters